mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Ты в наши сети попал
Ты в наши сети попал ( ) — шестая из одиннадцати песен, исполненных в My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок. Песню исполняют Дэззлингс во время первого тура Конкурса групп. Во время монтажа показаны исключения участников. Комментарий на DVD поясняет, что это было сделано для того, чтобы кратко показать битву. Песня служит третьим треком альбома My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack и тринадцатым в альбоме My Little Pony 2015 Convention Collection. Русская версия = thumb|310px|"И нашу силу познал". Текст :Дэззлингс ::О-а-о, о-а-о ::Ты в наши сети попал! ::О-а-о, о-а-о :Даззл ::Проклятья не избежать! ::Вас одурманит бит, ::И сердце быстро застучит! ::Ты в наши сети попал! :Блейз и Соната Даск ::О-а-о, о-о-о :Даззл ::И нашу силу познал! :Блейз и Соната Даск ::О-а-о, о-о-о :Дэззлингс ::Ритм волю волнами качает, ::Песня душу забирает, ::В сердце жалит, а пока ::Поднимись за облака! ::Ритм волю волнами качает, ::Песня душу забирает, ::В сердце жалит, а пока ::Поднимись за облака! ::О-а-о, о-а-о ::Ты в наши сети попал! ::О-а-о, о-а-о ::И нашу силу познал! :Даззл ::Разум отключите сейчас, :Блейз и Соната Даск ::О-о, а-о-о :Даззл ::Голос мой окутает вас :Блейз и Соната Даск ::О-о, а-о-о :Даззл ::Паутиной обертонов, :Блейз и Соната Даск ::О-о, а-о-о :Даззл ::Сладких, полупризрачных слов. :Блейз и Соната Даск ::О, а, о :Дэззлингс ::Ритм волю волнами качает, ::Песня душу забирает, ::В сердце жалит, а пока ::Поднимись за облака! ::Ритм волю волнами качает, ::Песня душу забирает, ::В сердце жалит, а пока ::Поднимись за облака! ::О-а-о, о-а-о ::Ты в наши сети попал! ::О-а-о, о-а-о ::И нашу силу познал! ::О-а-о, о-а-о ::Ты в наши сети попал! ::О-а-о, о-а-о ::И нашу силу познал! :Даззл :смех |-| Оригинал= thumb|310px Текст :Дэззлингс ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::You didn't know that you fell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :Даззл ::Now that you're under our spell ::Blindsided by the beat ::Clapping your hands, stomping your feet ::You didn't know that you fell :Блейз и Соната Даск ::Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh :Даззл ::Now you're falling under our spell :Блейз и Соната Даск ::Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh :Дэззлингс ::We've got the music, makes you move it ::Got the song that makes you lose it ::We say "jump", you say "how high?" ::Put your hands up to the sky ::We've got the music, makes you move it ::Got the song that makes you lose it ::We say "jump", you say "how high?" ::Put your hands up to the sky ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::You didn't know that you fell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Now that you're under our spell :Даззл ::Listen to the sound of my voice :Блейз и Соната Даск ::Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh :Даззл ::Soon you'll find you don't have a choice :Блейз и Соната Даск ::Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh :Даззл ::Captured in the web of my song :Блейз и Соната Даск ::Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh :Даззл ::Soon you'll all be singing along :Блейз и Соната Даск ::Oh, whoa, oh :Дэззлингс ::We've got the music, makes you move it ::Got the song that makes you lose it ::We say "jump", you say "how high?" ::Put your hands up to the sky ::We've got the music, makes you move it ::Got the song that makes you lose it ::We say "jump", you say "how high?" ::Put your hands up to the sky ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::You didn't know that you fell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Now that you're under our :Даззл ::Spell :смех Другие версии de:Under Our Spell en:Under Our Spell es:Bajo Un Hechizo Ahora Estás pl:c:pl.mlpeg:Taktów sieć pt:Under Our Spell Категория:Песни фильма «Девочки из Эквестрии»